The Southwestern Expedition
Summary: In order for the Dominion of Alterac to acquire much-needed resources, Archaeologists to have better access to ancient ruins and for the Alliance (particularly, the Night Elven groups) to have a Friendly Sea Port, an expedition was proposed by Lord Reynalden Weisserose to Land's End Beach, Tanaris. Alliance Interests: As Lord Reynalden had pointed out, any Sea-faring Alliance would have to circumnavigate the continent of Kalimdor in order to land in an established, friendly harbor; even then, such merchants or battalions would have to march from the West Coast to the East Coast. Vice versa, any traders or legions would need to travel from the East Coast to the West Coast in order to reach an established, friendly harbor. The time and resources dedicated to traveling this long and dangerous route would be costly. Financially, the Alliance would have to do one of the following in absence of an East Coast Harbor: --Buy-out the Steamwheedle Cartel's loyalty to the Alliance --Commission use of Steamwheedle ships to transport goods and men --Risk storms, pirates and Horde blockades---all the while paying sailors greater wages or financing more ships as a result of the added distance between Ports. Militarily, the Alliance would have to do one of the following in absence of an East Coast Harbor: --Pave highways and establish forts along the route from Coast-to-Coast --Conquer swaths of the continent, vigorously defending every inch of ground taken --Wait longer for supplies and reinforcements to reach the Inland Garrisons and tenaciously protect the one sea route they had. The Explorer's League of Ironforge would be behooved to assist this endeavor, as the Port-City would offer better conditions and better defenses than the camps they made could. Alterac Interests: On the whole, Alterac was a militarized zone governed by Martial Law and a transitional government at the time. Given the loss of life, exile and migration of citizens and the lack of training and education, Alterac used raw materials in order to purchase manufactured goods, tools, machinery and military items. In order for Alterac to purchase what it needed (without going into debt) and still make a profit, the establishment of a Colony to extract more resources seemed the only way. While Alterac is a Neutral Faction, the Alliance was more open in terms of negotiations and trade than the Horde---hence why the Alliance was asked to assist in this expedition first. Because nothing is without cost, Alterac heavily emphasized the notion of the Port-City being a replacement for Theramore Isle---thus, giving the Alliance a means to dock their ships safely on the East Coast of Kalimdor and have their share of the resources and archaeological finds. It was always possible that the Horde would ally with the Expedition or join the campaign. Horde Interests: Unbeknownst to the Expedition, the Orcish Shadowmoon Clan---populated mostly by Warlocks, Clan Warriors, Fel Orcs and Dire Orcs---was in pursuit of stolen relics and artifacts from nearby Uldum. The Southsea Freebooters had stored the ill-gotten treasures of the Titans within a Mithril Mine located in the narrow pass between Land's End Beach and the open Tanari Desert. These Clansmen were the first to attack the Pirates, who then skirmished with the Expedition---who were trying to take the Mithril mid-battle. Ultimately, a settlement was made after this skirmish: three Clansmen Hostages were traded for three carts of Mithril Ore, the Chieftain---Gor'zag Shadowclaw---openly speaking with Lord-Commander Reynalden Weisserose. As the two discussed why they were after the mine and what their endeavors were, the Shadowmoon reclaimed the stolen relics and left the Expedition to their newly-appropriated mine peacefully. Tanaris: Upon scouting all possible locations for a Landing Zone and the building site for the Colony, a natural bay north of Land's End Beach was decided upon unanimously for a variety of reasons: chiefly, being that the Colony was easily-defensible from Land and Sea, as well as not being in close proximity to the Southsea Freebooters and other Tanaris-dwelling groups. Along the entirety of the Tanaris Coastline, giant sea turtles and crabs roam freely and have few natural predators; this (along with their breeding habits) would ensure a steady supply of meat for the Colonists and whosoever took refuge within it. From the settlement is a naturally-made and narrow choke-point, known as the "Alqatl Bas" (Ah-qwat-l Bass-a)---which means "Deadly Pass" in Tanari. By using the mountains themselves and the tremendous supply of sandstone on the beach, the Colony would be able to withstand land-bound invasion from Central Tanaris by raising a defensive wall in this pass. Because of the ever-shifting sands, the relatively short mating seasons and the neighboring carnivorous flora, fauna and Humanoids preying upon them, the Silithid would not be a large issue to the Colonists. Only if unprotected and neighboring too close, would a Caravan or Legion be susceptible to Silithid attacks. The various ruins of Tanaris are within short distance of Land's End---especially the entrances to Uldum and the ability to send smaller vessels Westward, then up the Vir'naal River. Just as well, there are various "tribes" of Humans who innately know the safest and fastest routes through the desert and would be overjoyed to trade with the outside world. Zul'Farrak: Marred by strife, the fallen city of Zul'Farrak was once the 'shining jewel of Tanaris' and heart of a grand empire for the Farraki trolls. However, time, war, and climate change took its toll on the city, and by 34LC /623KC the city has been all but abandoned. In the initial survey expedition into Tanaris by Alterac Dominion's newly formed Archeological Society, one Raleigh Sternbridge ventured into Zul'Farrak alone. Noting its architecture and distinct absence of a population (save for a few wandering bands who scraped by), the most odd thing discovered during this first expedition was the presence of an unnatural tropical jungle in the heart of Zul'Farrak. Surrounding the sacred Pool of Gahz'rilla, the the vines & roots all drank from its apparently unending waters. The presence of a population of direhorns living within the jungle, however, framed the presence of the jungle into a believable secenario. The rune markings upon the older direhorns indicated that these were Zandalari dinosaurs and that the jungle's creation was likely their doing. The lack of rune markings on the younger ones indicated that the direhorns and the jungle had been abandoned for some time, as Zandalari were known to mark their direhorns from a very young age. Silithid: The Silithid, hive-minded insectoid creatures resulting from the Old God C'Thun and the Qiraji Empire, plague the regions of Southern Kalimdor; this includes Silithus, Un'Goro Crater, Tanaris and Thousand Needles. While the combined efforts of the Alliance and Horde removed C'Thun and the Qiraji Leaders, the hives remain intact and the Silithid are known to breed rapidly---however unable to restore their former strength and numbers. Currently, the Silithid are somewhat contained. Since the Cataclysm, the resulting earthquakes had buried portions of the two Tanaris Hives---the Gaping Chasm and Noxious Lair. Because of the change in landmass and topography sandstorms have increased in frequency and strength from the Oceanic Winds---blowing many youth away from the next and burying the hives partially. But they remain a nuisance, if one approaches too close. The Seven Tribes: The Seven Great Tribes of Tanaris and the Wastewander Confederation were both potential trade partners and allies. However, the groups within both distinctions are tangled in an interwoven series of complex webs of allegiances or feuds---together with differing abilities and cultures across the Desert. Upon study of the Tribes, the Ohmas of the Southern Desert were the closest to the Port-City's location. Assisting against the Hazzali Silithid and paying them to escort trade caravans would foster a close relationship with the Ohmas and their allies: the Tafi and Bashir. The Tafi of the Northwestern Desert were close to the Steamwheedle Goblins of Gadgetzan---the largest potential trade partner of the Port-City. Given their political and economic sway over the Goblins, they would be sought to broker and better-negotiate trade agreements. With the backing of the Ohmas and the Dominion's forces, the Tafi would be able to more substantially defend against the Centipaar Silithid and the Sandfury Trolls. Hopefully, the combined testimonies and loyalty of both the Ohmas and Tafi would convince the Bashir---the largest and most powerful of the seven---to broker a close relationship between them and the Dominion's forces. While these tribes could be won-over, the four others would remain a potential issue; especially given the Bashir's allegiance with a fierce enemy of the Ohmas, the Hassan, among many other heated rivalries and tentative alliances. Expedition Conference: Conferences and War-meetings regarding the expedition were made in late March and throughout April, but to seemingly little avail; ships were donated to the cause and various groups had pledged financial support, but they could not provide on-the-field military aid---as many still faced their own perils at home. Baroness Arranwen Ravenheart and Lord-Commander Nicholas Bramblescar of the Grey Hand had graciously sold ships to the Dominion of Alterac and agreed to open trade of leather, salt and armaments with Alterac. However, their near-constant state of warfare against the Forsaken would not allow them to send even the most meager force to assist the Alteraci militarily. Knowing that the various groups in Arathi were plagued with the aftermath of the failed defense of Stromgarde during the March on the Highlands or "Arathor War", Lord Reynalden Weisserose accepted the offer from war-torn Gilneas. Many loyal Alliance groups believed in the worth of the expedition, whole-heartedly believing the construction of a Port-City was well-intended. However, they were not comfortable with the notion of sharing ownership with a Neutral Faction---who, at any time, may allow the Horde the same rights as the Alliance. Some even went so far as to demand Alterac to become Alliance-leaning by allying, thus making the Port-City exclusively for their gain. Between the demands of hard-leaning Alliance and the limitations of allies and trade partners, a final conference was held in Alterac Castle (the Royal Keep inside Alterac City) on May 2nd, 2014. Lord Reynalden Weisserose addressed the group: "Good evening, House Winterstorm. Valiant Coalition. Men of Alterac and allies thereof. Soldiers of the Alliance. Welcome to Strahnbrad, restored to its former glory and the Syndicate ousted forevermore. This is but one piece of Alterac's rebirth and one of many testaments to our successes... However, this grand victory is only the Beginning and the road ahead is a taxing path to follow. It demands our strength, our devotion and all logistics thereof. In order to maintain the security and stability of the realm, trade is priority and the only means to such an end is a Colony. Within this Colony, trade with Kalimdor and the neighboring natives of Tanaris will foster further growth in Alterac. From this Colony, the Explorer's League and Alliance shall have safe access to research the ruins of Tanaris and Uldum. With the port of this Colony, the Alliance shall have a docking-place on the East Coast of Kalimdor---as Theramore has been lost. The region deemed suitable for colonization is Land's End Beach, in Southern Tanaris: it is an unclaimed and unpopulated area and easily-defensible. The supply of sandstone will make the construction hardly an effort. The Mountains shelter us from Landbourne Invasion and there is no danger of Factional Aggression. From our observation, the Colony would have greater benefit than goods and archaological excavation... The Silithid remain an issue for the Gadgetzanites, any aid given to them would strengthen Alliance ties therein; the Farraki Trolls have been sighted as restoring their Temple-City---massive beasts being bred and fostered therein. So the time comes where we must ask: who shall stand with Alterac? Who shall aid its permanent recovery whilst serving the Greater Good?" Participants: Southwestern Expedition: Dominion of Alterac, House Winterstorm, Tanari Revelation. While the campaign itself was begun and led by the Dominion of Alterac, any neutral party or native ally of the Expedition would be included. For example, the Argent Crusade and the Ohmas Tribe would join on side of the Neutral Alteraci. Alliance Involvement: The Ashen Guard Despite the fact that the expedition was launched towards an unclaimed area and combat was against Non-Factional enemies, any Alliance groups interested in joining would swear to never attack any nearby Horde---be they cooperating in the campaign or simply in the area. Should the Alliance forces be assaulted by the Horde and fight defensively, the groups involved in the skirmish would not be penalized or demanded to leave the campaign---but they could not ask the Expedition for assistance, nor would the Dominion be part of their counter-offensive. Horde Involvement: Shadowmoon Clan Despite the fact that the expedition was launched towards an unclaimed area and combat was against Non-Factional enemies, any Horde groups interested in joining would swear to never attack any nearby Alliance---be they cooperating in the campaign or simply in the area. Should the Horde forces be assaulted by the Alliance and fight defensively, the groups involved in the skirmish would not be penalized or demanded to leave the campaign---but could not ask the Expedition for assistance, nor would the Dominion be part of their counter-offensive. Briefly, there was a skirmish between the Shadowmoon Clan and the Expedition. Both had discovered a mining operation made by the Southsea Pirates---the Expedition seeking to use the mine to extract resources, the Clan seeking to retake stolen artifacts and relics sheltered therein. After the skirmish, the Expedition held three Orc Clansmen hostage and bartered their lives for carts of Mithril. Once the terms were met, Chieftain Gor'zag Shadowclaw ordered his Dire Orcs to loot the relics from the mine, then left---effectively granting the Expedition ownership and continued use of the mine, which held deposits of Mithril. Campaign Schedule: Tuesday, May 6, 2014---Bar Night in Strahnbrad at Six in the Evening; the deadline for support to be offered and groups to be included in the Campaign. Wednesday, May 7, 2014---Setting Sail at Seven in the Evening; all participants will load and board the ships to depart for Southern Kalimdor. Thursday, May 8, 2014---Landfall at Seven in the Evening; the ships will disembark and form a beachhead, paving the ground for the Port-City and contact the locals of Tanaris. Result: Ships encountered and battled a Sea Giant in the Steamwheedle Ruins outside Gadgetzan, then defeating it and capturing two Pirate Sentries after forming a beachhead on Land's End. Saturday, May 10, 2014---Defending the Claim at Seven in the Evening; the narrow choke-point between the sharp, steep mountain pass between the Southern Desert and the Beachhead will be fortified against possible attackers. Result: Two Pirate Sentries revealed a Southsea Freebooter mining operation in the pass, the Expedition meeting the Shadowmoon Clan under Gor'zag Shadowclaw and briefly skirmished; the Expedition took three Clansmen hostage, negotiating their release in exchange for carts of Mithril ore. Shadowmoon Clan looted the mines, which held various relics and artifacts, then departed---allowing the Expedition access to and ownership of the mine. May 12, 16, and 21, 2014---Desert Patrols at Seven in the Evening; Trade Caravans will be escorted on their journey between the Beachhead and Gadgetzan, defending the valuable goods from attackers. May 13, 15, and 20, 2014---Merchant's Square at Seven in the Evening; a social gathering in form of trading and interacting with the locals of Tanaris, rare goods and luxuries being auctioned publicly. Sunday, May 18, 2014---Council of Elders at Seven in the Evening; the leaders of each Tanari "Tribe" and City-State will convene to discuss future interactions with their Colonial Neighbors. Result: On the legendary burial ground of King Hassani of the Sands, representatives of all Seven Great Tribes of Tanaris and a Wastewander Warband met to discuss temporary alliances and missions with the Expediton under banner of peace. The Tafi Tribe demanded immediate action against the Sandfury Trolls, the Ohmas Tribe, Bashir Tribe and the Warband agreeing to fight alongside the Expedition; the Expedition and Warband insisted that the Hazzali Silithid of the Gaping Chasm be purged, but the Ohmas Tribe argued that it was a source of food and could not be destroyed and the Tafi Tribe did not have an answer yet. The Expedition would later suggest that the Centipaar Silithid of the Noxious Lair be purged, as it interfered with Tafi trade and was of no value to the Ohmas. Neither Uqyal Tribe, Hussan Tribe or Ka'ab Tribe agreed to aid either effort. Saturday, May 24, 2014---The Noxious Lair at Five-Thirty in the Evening; in assisting the Gadgetzan Goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel, the Gaping Chasm will be purged to severely diminish the Centipaar Silithid population (( Using Ahn'Qiraj Temple 40-player as proxy )). Result: Rather than launching a strike-force into the Lair, the Expedition utilized a tactic similar to the Gadgetzan Goblin's sabotaging the Gaping Chasm years ago---mind-controlling a Silithid (covered in explosives) and leading it into the heart of the hive, destroying hatcheries and burying portions of the hive. Friday, May 23, 2014---Clearing Zul'Farrak at Five-Thirty in the Evening; given the recent activity and attempts at restoring the ancient Temple-City of the Sandfury Trolls, the forces will pre-emptively strike and halt the Trolls' endeavors. Result: Two days prior, Lord Reynalden Weisserose was kidnapped by the Sandfury Trolls in an ambush between Expeditionary and Tanari forces. Continuing as planned, Ohmas, Tafi and a small group of Tol'vir journeyed inside the ruined temple-city of Zul'Farrak to rescue him and cull the Farraki. Their High Priest and Champion were killed in this battle, Lord Reynalden recovered safely. Outcome: Amidst stark objections amongst the various Tribes of Tanaris and the port-town of Kray Zimili built, the Expedition simply departed with their share of the spoils and would simply await future shipments of crafted goods and raw materials; no further efforts were made to expand the holding and the Expedition ended one week earlier as consequence. The town would be garrisoned by Tafi and Ohmassi mercenaries, visited by future expeditions not of Alterac and occasionally used by the Grand Alliance Council. One noteworthy achievement was the discovery of Red Sandstone, which was stronger than the yellow variant and to be made into bricks for the construction of the Alterac City Cathedral. Another was the acquisition of a Mithril Mine, which was seen as far less costly to ship the added distance than to endanger miners and transport within the wildlife-infested and volcanic Burning Steppes, Searing Gorge and the hotly-contested Badlands regions. Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac